(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decoys used in attracting waterfowl and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a decoy system which can be used to effectively attract and harvest different types of waterfowl on land and on water environments.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types of waterfowl decoys used when hunting ducks and geese. The decoys are made of wood, plastic and other materials and designed for floating on water or used in a field.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,983 to Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,824 to Szolis and U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,718 to Lenert, et al., different types of recent decoy construction are described. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,219 to Chargo, et al., a waterfowl decoy assembly is illustrated having a decoy connected to a reel and anchor line. The anchor line is attached to an anchor for holding the decoy in place on top of a body of water. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,905 to Girdley, et al., a method and apparatus for simulating live waterfowl is disclosed using animated decoys on a water surface.
Recently, a Wisconsin hunter has used die-cut flying goose silhouettes. The silhouettes are attached to a line strung between two poles. These goose silhouettes are designed to add realism to a goose spread including shell type goose decoys.
None of the prior art patented duck and geese decoys mentioned above and the flying goose silhouettes on a pole line specifically provide the unique features, structure, objects and advantages of the subject waterfowl decoy system described herein.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary objective of the subject invention to provide waterfowl hunters with a decoy system that is inexpensive, efficient in use and effective in attracting and harvesting different types of waterfowl.
Another object of the invention is the decoy system creates an illusion of large numbers of waterfowl actively feeding or resting, thereby appealing to their flock mentality and feeding frenzy instincts. The system includes a large number of various sizes of triangular decoy pennants, which can be designed and colored to simulate a particular type of goose or duck. The pennants can be made in different sizes such as 9 by 12 inches for ducks, 12 by 18 inches for snow geese and 18 inches by 24 inches for Canada geese.
Yet another object is the decoy system can be animated using jerk strings and an animator wheel. This feature feature enhances the decoy systems illusionary characteristics. The animator wheel also helps the decoy pennants depict geese and ducks landing, hopping into the air and moving from one feeding location to the next within the decoy spread.
A further object of the invention is it can be set up and quickly dismantled meeting certain state regulations requiring that no decoys can be left on public land overnight. The decoy system can be used on land and different bodies of water.
Still another object of the invention is the system is portable and can be carried on a backpack or on a dolly for ease in carrying to and from the field. The backpack can be used for carrying a small number of pennants while the dolly used for carrying large numbers of pennants
The waterfowl decoy system includes a large number of triangular decoy pennants. The pennants have different colors and designs to simulate different types of geese and ducks. Up to ten pennants are attached to a decoy line. A plurality of decoy lines can be connected together in series using snap swivels to form a decoy line train. The decoy system can include 500, 1000, 2000 and more decoy pennants connected together in a single or multiple decoy line trains. The system also includes line poles having different lengths for holding the pennants and the decoy lines above the top of a land or water surface.
The system can include a decoy pennant animator attached to the middle of one of the decoy lines for moving and waving the decoy line back and forth with the pennants simulating geese and ducks landing, feeding, moving and hopping upwardly in a field. Also, the system can include one or more jerk strings attached on the decoy lines. When the jerk string is pulled by a hunter, the pennants are animated during calm wind conditions. Further, the jerk string can be pulled to add enhanced realism directly related to the landing and feeding behavior of the waterfowl.
A spool with spool handle is used for winding and unwinding the pennants and decoy line trains thereon for ease in deploying and retrieving the decoy system. The spool may be mounted on a backpack or on a wheel mounted dolly for ease in transporting the decoy system to and from the hunting site.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with various types of duck and goose decoys and different types of decoy hunting systems when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.